Legacy
by DepressedDitto
Summary: A legacy passed from father to son does not usually extend past ideals or material possessions, but then again Ash Ketchum wasn't born to be normal. The fate of Kanto and the regions beyond relies on the decisions of a 10 year old boy and his Pokemon.


**Hey guys, couldn't get this idea out of my head so I decided to write it as quickly as I could. I hope it doesn't seem to rushed and that the writing and story is to your liking.**

**Summary: A legacy passed from father to son does not usually extend past ideals or material possessions, but yet again Ash Ketchum wasn't born to be normal. The fate of Kanto and the regions beyond relies on the decisions of a 10 year old boy and his Pokemon. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: My ownership of Pokemon is comparable to the profits made by the Wii U... Nilch.**

The windows were open and the curtains closed, allowing the cool summer breeze to chase away the relaxing warmth that embraced the room. The scene was one of tranquillity, with a small child held in the arms of his mother, giggling softly at the swaying tail of a collar clad Vaporeon that sat on the chair arm beside him. The mother looked down at her child with a soft smile, a strand of her dark hair falling from behind her ear, tickling the young boys head, eliciting a squeal. On the far side of the room a man looked up from his relaxed position, his height obvious from the way he almost dwarfed the chair he sat on. He gave a small smile at the sight across from him, rolling his eyes at the antics of his oldest blue companion. The slight breeze ruffled the newspaper in his hand, adding to the soft sounds made by the giggling child and mewing Pokémon in an otherwise quiet environment, kept comfortable by the comforting ambience of the natural atmosphere.

The long beams of light that were let in through a gap in the curtain were briefly cut off, but was gone unnoticed by the family, due to the soft light that bathed them from the lamp above. It is not a trainer's job to see the invisible, that job belongs to his Pokémon.

The peaceful atmosphere was set a flame by a sudden bright light that spread with increasing intensity from the centre of the room. It lasted less than a second, but was enough for the dark haired man to leap from his leather seat, his Vaporeon now on his shoulder in an immense display of speed, its collar now visibly holding two small stones of a strange red and blue consistency. The light shimmered and distorted before transforming into a humanoid creature about five and a half foot in height and covered by a large white dress that appeared to shine dangerously, like metallic silk. It also bore a red leather sash on its wrist, like a bracelet. With a slight movement of a green hand-like appendage, the creature had pulled the woman and child from their pleasant reverie and then psychically moved them closer, into contact with the outstretched hand of the father and husband. Not a sound had passed; yet the group disappeared with a blip of light, leaving an eerily empty room now only a memory of the previous tranquillity. Even memories cannot live forever, for with a tremendous roar, the seemingly solid structure of the homely room was crushed under the weight of the collapsing house. The roar was not born of brick and mortar, for upon the now crumbling ruins perched a giant creature of terrible size and power. Blue-black scales shined like polished diamond in the failing evening light, whilst a great spread of iron velvet made up the open wings, sending a challenge to any who delude their selves with even the notion of defiance.

This figure of terror bore a rider, barely visible in the shadows and vast size of his mount. He looked down upon the wreckage and cursed silently, despite his knowledge that his target would not be taken easily by surprise.  
He smiled however, waiting for the signal from his superior. His minor distraction was just a small part in a much larger plan.

Gardevoir's eyes shot open as they materialised in a location unknown to either the Pokémon or her owner. Upon landing, a large screeching sound could be heard, forcing all members of the small party to cover their ears. A sharp cry could then be heard from very close, and the man opened his eyes to see his Gardevoir fall to the ground, chest smoking in the wake of a large three-headed dragon, wreathed in a dark mist. Beside it stood an Alakazam, its presence suggesting the reason for the unknown nature of their environment.

The man called out in despair, hand reaching to his ever-present belt, removing a Pokéball in each hand. From their confines came vast metallic creature, shining dimly a blue hue onto the polished stone ground of the courtyard they found themselves in. The Metagross gave a loud roar, radiating an almost tangible presence that gave the impression of a vast and malevolent intelligence. It released a pulse of energy that pushed back the dragon slightly.  
From the other ball exploded a large and intimidating monster, its very presence causing the dust to stir. It stood on heavily muscled legs, looking ready to pounce, with symmetrical spikes that looked as hard as rock protruding from its back like an attached throne. From between the stone protrusions lay dark indents that looked like entrances to bottomless pits that coughed up a mixture of dark and green smoke, which was intangible in look, but deadly to all who encountered it. The beast stood its ground against the towering dragon, rising to its full height of 16 foot, against the enemy's 20.  
The two Pokémon faced off the larger dragon, allowed plenty of room by the open floor and sky, but the bleak stone courtyard was surrounded by towering walls that set an eerie background to the fight between titans.  
The advantage in numbers did not continue for long, as soon from the shadows of the walls stepped almost countless Pokémon in varying size and appearance. However they all shared one thing in common, they were out to kill.  
Upon seeing the danger, the dark haired man stepped protectively in front of his family, pulling out his final two Pokéballs from his belt. With a flick of his wrists, the two red and white balls flew, opening to reveal yet another duo of monsters.

A giant crash revealed a humongous bipedal hunk of muscle, holding two towering pillars of stone before him. This titan was an intimidating 10 feet high, but the overwhelming girth of its bulging muscles were enough to make the approaching Pokémon pause. Conkeldurr faced them all down, an angry scowl plastered across its face.  
Joining the ranks came a beast of epic proportions. Deceptively colourful, but fit to burst with power, the Dragonite let loose a roar that made the ground shake yet again. It beat its huge wings, a sadistic smile on its face that did not fuel the confidence of its opposition.  
Silence followed, broken only by the quiet growls of the Pokémon and the whining sound of Vaporeon as it prodded the fallen body of Gardevoir, seemingly trying to awaken it.

The dark haired man looked across the field with despair and anger. He knew what was necessary, but reality was no kind minder. He despaired at his chance of survival, he despaired at the fate of his Pokémon and finally, he despaired at the loss of his family. At the knowledge that never again would he hold his son in his arms, never again would he embrace his wife. Never again.

A sharp wind picked up, one matching the tense atmosphere of the cold courtyard, the unwanted destination.  
From beyond the field of Pokémon, high up on the stonewalls that trapped its quarry, stood a figure. This figure bore a smile upon his large, lined face. This smile spoke of his character, and intentions, it was a deadly smile. From this smile came words, the words that caused despair wherever he went, but yet for all his genius he was this time flawed. The command to go, signalled not only the battle to begin, but for the dark haired man to perform one last infuriating act, one that would ruin all the carefully laid plans of the smiling man, but one he would not realise the significance of before it was too late. Blue Ketchum, son of Red was angry, and one does not anger a Ketchum without facing his wrath. Blue turned to face his family spoke a command. At this, his Dragonite started to shiver as it summoned its most powerful attack. Instead of colliding with the enemy, the blinding orange light smashed down from the heavens into the place where his family had been standing, the proximity forcing Blue to step away due to the heat.

The light faded, revealing a smoking crater, leaving the details to the imagination as to where his family where.

At this scene, the man on the wall stared in shock and confusion. For the first time in his life, he had underestimated his greatest threat. Giovanni growled in pure anger, shaking in barely controlled rage.  
In a loud voice he commanded his minions to attack, releasing his wrath through the power of Pokémon. At his will, the dozens of powerful Pokémon began the approach to the five Pokémon team in the corner of the courtyard. At his gesture, a team of technicians moved into place on the four sides of the walls, large cameras out, in order to capture the death of the acclaimed champion of Kanto, Blue Ketchum, second in line of the champion destined family of Pallet Town. As Giovanni watched the scene unfold, he regretted not recording earlier, as having the champion kill his own family on recording would have been a hilarious addition to the already crippling content that he was sure would be recorded. He smiled in satisfaction as he watched his enemy being pushed back, but still brooded in his failure to acquire the two gems. With acquirement would have been world domination, but in their destruction lay a lack of opposition. The line of champions was broken, the gems removed and the prophecy was on its way to being complete.

On the ground level, Blue was breathing heavily, trying to avoid the occasional attack that would make it past his wall of defenders. He knew his time was up, but in his own sacrifice laid the survival of his family. Giovanni was a genius, but lacked the knowledge of familial bonds. Had he even an inkling of understanding, he would look for other explanations. But in his greatest strength of ruthlessness, lay his greatest weakness.  
The focus sash had definitely been a good investment.  
He turned back to the hole in the ground, the roars and screeches fading to a dull background noise as he watched the crater smoke. "Goodbye Ash, I hope you succeed where I failed."

With that, he turned and faced his final opponent: death.

**Please review and tell me what you think and whether I should focus on this story or my other one. I also welcome constructive criticism if you have any, as I am only 16, so my writing skills are still developing. Thanks for reading and I hoped I didn't waste your time too much :P**


End file.
